Love and a new beginning
by SarahSnape
Summary: Right now it is a intorduction. But I hope to get to the romance between Leoglas and Serenity.
1. Default Chapter

'Here I lie waiting for death to take me away,' I thought. I heard, "My Queen what ails you?" I look up to see my loyalest friend. She stood about 6'5" with ruby red eyes and long dark green hair. I said, "Why you don't know? My so-called husband has taken his final steps against me. I will be leaving with the angel of death." She looked at me horrified and said, "Serenity what did he do to you?" I smiled as I was enveloped in remembrance…  
  
*~*Flashback: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I was in the gym and I was training with my twin katanas. I heard, "Oh my lovely, and disobedient wife. How it hurts me to see you learning such a craft. I want you to come to bed with me." I just ignored him. I heard him roar in anger, "How dare you disobey me! I am the King of this house and you will do as I say!" I felt him getting closer to me and I turned around and I watched as he hit me. I dropped my katanas. I growled, "No longer will I take your abuse. You will never see me again." "You're right my dear NeoQueen Serenity. I will never see you ever again. But I will see to your death," he said as he threw a steel tipped black rose at me. It hit me in my shoulder and I ripped it out. I heard him laughing and he said, "Yes the poison is slowly going to your heart. And you will die. Poor little rabbit." I looked at Endymion's face and I said, "You will be stopped. If not my me then by my loyal scouts." He laughed even more and said, "What those poor excuses for protectors the inner scouts? Three of them have left. Jupiter was stupid. She stayed behind for you. She was the only loyal one out of that group. Poor Jupiter she died a much horrible death than you my rose." I watched as he left. I screamed in pain and anger. I walked to the Martian Temple. I sat before the fire and I felt the poison running through my veins…  
  
*~*End Flashback: Sere's pov: Hospital wing*~*  
  
I lied on the bed and I heard, "Mama? Are you going to be all right?" I looked down and I saw that it was Hotaru and Rini. I said, "No my darlings. I am dying. Rini your father has poisoned me. I know that you both feel hate, but I am going to ask that you just stay here. Hotaru could you run and get Amara and Michelle?" She nodded and I sat with my daughter on my right and Trista on my left. I said, "Trista, you are very good to me." She smiled and said, "Rest my friend the others will be here soon." I nodded and I heard the door open. I heard, "Who the hell did this to you?" I said, "Sit Amara. I have things I have to tell you about." She nodded and I saw Hotaru and Michelle come inside. I said, "Now that we are all here I want you to know that I am dying. Endymion poisoned me. But that isn't why I called you here. When I pass I would like you all to get rid of Endymion. He will be a tyrant. He will cause mass genocide. But because I don't want you all to live by yourselves I would like you five to kill each other. Don't worry about not being condemned to hell. Because you four scouts and I will be reborn to a different time and place with no recollection of this time. Rini you too will be reborn to me, but when the time is right. Until that time your soul will be in a sleep. Any questions?" I looked at my daughter and she said, "Please mommy don't leave me." I said, "Don't worry we will see each other again my little bunny." I kissed her and I watched as Trista took her from my arms. She asked, "If we don't know each other then how will we find each other?" I said, "Please after I die, you are released from protecting me. That is the way it is to be! My mother bonded us scouts as the closest friends in the universe along with Jupiter. Trista I am sure that you will explain everything to them. I love you and I will see you in a different time." I took a raspy breath and I closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The birth of a Princess  
  
*~*My POV: Gondor castle*~*  
  
The day is December 24. If you were to walk down any hallway of the castle of Gondor you would hear screams of bloody murder. In all respect it was Queen Kaia. She was giving birth to her daughter. King Arathorn waited outside the Queen's birthing chambers. While Prince Aragorn is out with his riding teacher. One of the nuns came out and looked at the king and said, "Sire you have a daughter. The queen would like to see you." She opened the door and he walked inside. He saw his wife on the bed holding a tiny bundle. She looked up at him and smiled. She said, "Arathorn come and meet your daughter." The king went to her and he took the tiny bundle of joy, and he looked in the tiny face. He saw a beautiful baby girl. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. He asked, "What are you going to call her my dear?" She said, "Well I think that her name should be Serenity Danielle, High Princess of Gondor." The king smiled and said, "That'll do. Very nice name dear." He handed her the child and he went to get his son.  
  
*~*Aragorn's POV*~*  
  
I saw my father standing on the stairs of the castle. He said, "Son come with me. You have a new sister." I smiled and I said, "Is mother all right?" He nodded and I got off of my horse and I walked inside with him. I asked, "What is her name?" He smiled and said, "Her name is Serenity Danielle." I nodded and I saw the door to my mother's room. I opened the door. I walked inside and I saw my mother holding my baby sister. Mother looked up at me and she said, "Come here ron." I walked to her and she said, "Ron this is your sister." I smiled and I took my little sister. I said, "Welcome to the world little one. I am your brother. Gosh you are a very beautiful baby. I will kill any boy that tries to date you." My mother and father laughed. I said, "You are my little sister, and I love you." I watched as she smiled at me. I just kissed her forehead.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Serenity was 12 she had to live with her nanny. Both of her parents were dead and her brother Aragorn vanished. She has heard of the one ring, but she cares not. She wants her brother back.  
  
*~*16 yrs later: Sere's POV: Gondor*~*  
  
I looked out the window and I sighed. I heard, "Sere what are you doing in here?" I turned and I saw a tall man with kind green eyes. I said, "Well I was hoping that Ron would be coming home for my sixteenth birthday. I miss him so." He nodded he came to me and he kissed my forehead. He said, " Well sweetie Happy birthday." I smiled and I went outside. I watched as the snow fell. I said, "Ron I hope that you are happy. You are making me miserable." I heard a voice whisper on the wind, "Happy Birthday Dani." I smiled and I went inside. I saw that it was time for dinner but I wasn't hungry. I just went to my room and I lied on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
*~*2 am*~*  
  
I woke up and I went to get my backpack and put some things in it. I went to the kitchen I packed some bread and water. I saw my gifts and I put them in my pack. I took out a piece of paper and I wrote:  
  
Kate and James,  
  
I have gone in search of Ron. I love you!  
  
Please don't worry about me. I am fine. I love you.  
  
-Serenity Princess of Gondor  
  
Then I left the house. I hurried and I went away.  
  
*~*5pm: Rivendale*~*  
  
I looked around and I saw many elves. I smiled and I asked, "Can someone tell me how to get to Elrond's house?" I watched as an elf with aqua hair and eyes said in the elfish language, "Why do you need to see master Elrond?" I said in elfish, "I am looking for my brother and I don't know where to start to look." The little elf said with a smile, "You are very nice. My name is Michelle. I will take you to see Elrond. What is your name?" I smiled and said, "My name is Serenity. The high princess of Gondor." She looked at me with wide eyes. She took my hand and led me away.  
  
*~*House of Elrond*~*  
  
I looked around and I heard, "Michelle who is this?" I turned around and I saw a tall man with dark brown hair and a crown. I knelt and said in elfish, "I am Princess Serenity of Gondor. I am looking for my brother Prince Aragorn. I have missed him terribly." I felt him kneel next to me and he lifted my chin and I saw that he was smiling. He said, "Don't worry I am sure that within a weeks time he should be here. Accompanied by four hobbits, and a wizard." I stood and so did he. He said in elfish, "Michelle, please help lady serenity to a room and help her get settled." She nodded and I followed her out.  
  
  
  
*~*Sere's room*~*  
  
I looked around and I saw that it was quite large. I saw that there were actual paintings of my family in that room. I heard, "Lady Serenity where are your things?" I looked at Michelle and I said, "My dear girl please address me as Dani. Danielle is my middle name. I really don't like titles." She laughed and I brought out my backpack. Michelle said, "That is all that you have brought? Well let's get these dresses out and hung up." I smiled and I watched as she brought out two dresses. Then she brought out the wrapped bread and water. I watched as she brought out two tiny packages. She looked at me and asked, "What are in these?" I said, "Those are my birthday gifts from my nanny and her husband. They have raised me from the age of 12. They were there for me when my mother and father and Aragorn left me. Michelle why did they leave me? Was it something that I did?" I sat on the bed and I began to cry. She came to my side and said, "Look your parents had to leave. The goddess took them. Now they watch over you and your brother. Your brother was probably not ready to become king." I nodded and I asked, "Do you think that I could take a bath?" She smiled and nodded. She walked into the bathroom and drew a bath. I went in and I undressed. I got into the bath.  
  
*~*11/2 hours later*~*  
  
I stepped out of the bath and I dried my self and my silver hair. I got into a dress that I had and I went to the dining room. I saw Elrond and Michelle and four other elves. I said in elfish, "Good evening Master Elrond." He smiled and said in elfish, "Everyone this is the high princess of Gondor, Princess Serenity." I saw recognition in the dark green haired elf's eyes. I said in elfish, "It is a pleasure to make your aquatiance." Elrond came to me and he helped me to a seat. One of the elves stood and said in elfish, "I am Arwen, and I am Elrond's daughter. These are my friends; Trista, Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle." I smiled. We began to eat and then we heard, "Elrond my dear friend." We stood and looked at the door I saw a hobbit. Elrond went to the hobbit and said, "Welcome back Bilbo Baggins." I heard in elfish, "He is a friend of ours. You have probably never seen a hobbit." I nodded and I said in elfish, "No I am afraid not. In Gondor you have dwarves and Humans. Nothing else." I saw that it was Arewn that I was speaking to. I heard, "Master Elrond, yesterday was the birthday of Lady Serenity. It was her sixteenth birthday." I turned to see that Michelle had said that. Elrond said, "Well it is time for celebration." I said in elfish, "No please I had a small celebration yesterday. I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble." The small hobbit said, "I shan't think that it would be any trouble at all." I sighed and I watched as the hall was turned into a party room. I smiled sadly. I walked outside and I sat on a stone bench. I thought, 'Where are you Ron?' I heard in elfish, "What is the matter milady?" I looked next to me and I saw that it was the sandy haired female elf. I said in elfish, "I miss my brother. He left during the night on my twelfth birthday. I was so hurt. I wanted to find him and beat the snot out of him. Yes I do fight. I also can use katanas. I just hate him for leaving. Ever since I have always hoped for him to return to me." She nodded and said, "Well if Master Elrond says that he will show up in a week then he will. Don't worry." I nodded and I said, "Thank you." She nodded and we went back inside and we partied.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: It has been a week. Serenity has been learning the customs of the Elves. Serenity and the five elves have become very great friends. Strider and the four Hobbits will be arriving along with the representatives of all the allies.  
  
*~*Training Field: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I stood there training with magic and heard, "Lady Serenity…You must hurry to my father's room. He needs your help." I nodded and I sprinted to Elrond's room. I saw a little hobbit and Elrond trying to heal him. I said in elfish, "Please let me try to heal him." He nodded and I moved closer to the young hobbit. I began to chant in an ancient language (lunarian). I watched as the healing magic flowed through my hands into the hobbit and I watched as the poison and the wound was healed. I heard, "Elrond who is this?" I finished the healing and I sat exhausted. I said in English, "I am the high princess of Gondor. I am Princess Serenity." I heard a gasp and I turned and I saw that it was a wizard. He said, "I am Gandalf the gray. It is a pleasure to make your aquatiance." I saw the cuts and bruises on his face and body. I stood in wobbly legs and I pressed my hands to his face and I healed the cuts and bruises. I felt my legs buckle under my weight. I felt arms catch me. I said, "I am very sorry that this has happened. I am very drained. I hope that you feel better mister Gandalf." I fell asleep.  
  
*~*2 hours Later*~*  
  
I opened my eyes to see a tall dark haired man sitting in my room. I noticed how much he looked like my brother. I said, "Aragorn is that you?" The man turned to look at me and I saw that it was my brother. I jumped out of bed and I tackled him to the floor and I began to beat him up. I screamed, "Why did you leave me, and on my birthday? God I was and still am extremely angry with you. I have missed you. I wanted you home with me. Did you know that after you left I couldn't live in the palace because I was too young and a girl. I was taken out of the palace and lived with my nanny and her husband. Ron I wanted you to come back. Do you even know how many years it has been since I have seen you? Six years. I am sixteen now. You have missed six years of my life." I got up and I walked out onto the balcony. I heard, "Dani you broke my nose." I said, "If I had wanted to do more then I would have. I had to learn to fight. You left me without some one to take care of me." He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I didn't want to leave you, but I thought that you would slow me down. I am so sorry. I love you Dani." I said, "Well Prince Aragorn you are not forgiven. You have hurt me so much. I wanted you to come home so much that for about a year and a half I was sick. I was so sick." I began to cry. I felt him turn me around and he gave me a hug. I asked, "Where did you go?" He said, "I have gone all over middle-earth. I wanted to write you but I was scared that you'd come after me." I said, "Well you are right about one thing I did go after you. I ran away on my sixteenth birthday. I did leave a note." He gasped and said, "Well you have to go back and take the throne." I said, "Do you think that they would listen to a little girl? No but they would listen to you my brother. Oh god. Everything is falling apart. They are still looking for you." He said, "Well after this quest you and I shall go home." I asked, "What are you saying that I can come with you on this Quest?" He smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug. He said, "Now we have to get ready to go to the Council meeting." I nodded and I put a new dress on. I brushed my silver hair and put it in a bun. I took my brother's hand and we left.  
  
*~*Council room*~*  
  
We walked in and Elrond said, "Here is the high Prince and Princess of Gondor. Now we can start." I smiled and sat next to an elf from Mirkwood. I listened and I watched as Frodo put the ring of power on the pedestal. I watched as everyone began to fight. I got up and I stood next to Frodo. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and he said, "I will be taking the ring." I said to him, "You have my katanas. I will protect you." He began to smile and he said louder, "I will take the ring." I watched as Gandalf sighed. He turned and said, "I will travel with you." I watched as Aragorn came up next to us and said, "You have my sword." I smiled at him and he asked me something with his eyes. I smiled knowingly. The elf, Legolas Greenleaf, that I was sitting next to said, "As you have my bow." Then the dwarf, Gimli, said, "You have my axe." Then another man by the name of Boromir said, "I will join you little one." I watched as three hobbits came out from the bushes. I smiled as they pledged their loyalty to Frodo. I saw Amara come to me and she said, "My friend I am going with you so that I can protect you." I nodded. I heard, "Oh no you are not going on this trip Dani." I said, "Aragorn you are very stupid. You promised me that I may accompany you on your Quest. You can't deny it. If you do then I will travel to Mordor by myself with the ring and I will throw it and myself into the fires of Mount Doom." I watched as he paled considerably. I said, "Now tell me what you think now?" He sighed and said, "I can't refuse you. But I You must realize that I cannot protect you and Frodo at the same time." I knew that he was trying to change my mind. I said, "Fine then Mister Frodo if you beg my pardon Amara and I will go on ahead of the Fellowship." I heard the sound of Ron falling to the floor in a faint. I smirked and I said, "Come on Amara we are leaving." I heard, "Lady Serenity, please we don't want you to get hurt. You are the high Princess of Gondor." I said, "Now listen here Gimli, if I were to go home now I wouldn't be able to take the throne. No one would listen to a girl of 16 years." I heard, "But You would only have Amara…" I heard, "No she wouldn't. She would have to take Trista, Hotaru and I. We have been training together since she got here and we are aware of her and she of us." I turned and I said, "Thank you." I turned and I saw that Elrond stood in front of me. He said, "If you wish to go ahead of the fellowship, then I can't stop you. Promise me that you all will have everything that Arwen gives you. Promise to meet up with the Fellowship in Lotherine." I said, "Yes I promise. Good bye every one." We left and got our things and left.  
  
Please don't flame me. It was a spur of the moment story. Tell me if you want more. Be nice this is my first story with FOTR/SM. I am trying…  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own either Lord of the rings or Sailor Moon. 


	2. more...

*~*Entrance of the Moria Mines: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I brushed at the door and I watched as the lines of the door glowed. I read what the door said and I said, "The password for this door is the word for friend in the dwarf language." I looked at Hotaru and she said, "Mellon?" We watched as the door swung open. I went in first with my katanas drawn. I noticed that there was bodies scattered everywhere. I put one of my katanas in its sheath and I whispered, "Ok let's get through here fast. I have a bad feeling that the enemy is still here." The girls nodded. We began the trip through the mines. I heard a screaming sound. I turned and I saw that it was thousands of orcs. I said, "Girls we have to get out of here. Now." I pushed the others to run in front of me and I ran and was fighting off the orcs. I heard a scream of fright. I ran and I noticed that Hotaru was going to be stabbed I ran in front of her and took the wound for her. I slashed the Orc and I took the sword from my shoulder and I said, "We are almost there. Let's hurry." We ran.  
  
*~*Woods of Lotherine: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I sat down and I held my hand to my shoulder. I heard, "Sere why did you do that for me?" I said, "Well I didn't what you to get hurt." She smiled and I said, "We are in the woods of Lotherine." I got up and I heard a twig snap. I pulled out one of my katanas. I yelled, "Show yourself!" I saw the thirty elves with their bows drawn. I said in elfish, "We are not here to hurt you. We are here to wait for the Fellowship. I am the high princess of Gondor. I am Serenity." I felt a little weak in the knees and I began to fall. I heard, "Please you can come with us. You have traveled far and fast. We will care for your wound." I smiled and then I blacked out.  
  
*~*6 hrs Later*~*  
  
I woke up and I saw a woman who looked like she glowed. I heard, "Welcome little one. I am Lady Galadriel. You are in Lotherine…" I heard a voice in my head, "My dear I know who you really are. Your fate has been redone. I hope that you find your love. Legolas Greenleaf." I looked at the woman and I asked, "Was that you?" She smiled and said, "We have healed you. You are very lucky." I asked, "When should you expect the Fellowship?" She said, "In about a month. You have traveled quite far and very fast." I gasped and I said, "Well what am I going to do now?" She said, "I will teach you of your past and powers. I am from now on your mentor." I said, "What about my past. I know that I am a princess of Gondor." I watched as she sat next to me. She said, "No, just watch." She put her hands on my forehead and I remembered. I said, "Oh god. I remember. All of my scouts, my daughter, Endymion. I can protect Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer." Galadriel smiled and said, "Yes my dear but your powers aren't trained. Your friends are the outer scouts, but they don't remember. I am going to train you so that you will be able to save our world." I nodded and said, "Let's get started right now." Galadriel smiled and nodded.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*4 Weeks later~*~*  
  
I sat at a table and I held one of the tiny elves and I heard, "Lady Serenity, the fellowship has arrived." I nodded and I said, "Please bring them here when they are done with Lady Galadriel." I heard the door shut and I said in elfish, "Now little Imagene. You are supposed to listen to your mother when she says that it is your naptime. Now why don't I take you back to your mother." The little elf nodded tiredly. I stood with her in my arms and I walked out of my room.  
  
*~*20min Later*~*  
  
I entered my chamber and I saw that the fellowship was there. I could feel sadness radiating off of them. I said, "Well I see that my no good brother has gotten you all here. What is making you so sad?" Pippin said, "Gandalf just passed." I felt my heart cry out in disbelief. I opened my senses to Gandalf's power. I found it dangerously low. I nodded and I said, "Well don't worry he is with my mother and father. I am sure that he is watching us right now." I knelt down and said, "Come here and maybe you can feel his power in heaven." The four hobbits, Legolas, and Gimli ran to my open arms and they cried. I comforted them as they cried. I looked at Boromir and Aragorn and I saw that they were just as sad by this event. I welcomed them into my arms and I held the whole crying fellowship. Moments later I said, "Now that is enough tears. Gandalf wouldn't want to see all of you crying. He did this so that you could live and finish this journey. Now I believe that we haven't seen the last of Gandalf. He is quite a crafty wizard and I have a feeling that right now he is trying to get to us. But right now you all must be hungry. Come we shall go to the Lady's kitchen. I will make you all something to eat." I stood and I walked out. I heard, "Kitten, where are you and the fellowship going?" I turned and I saw that it was Amara. I said, "We are going to the kitchen. I am going to cook something for them to eat. Would you like to get the others, and join us?" She nodded and left. I smiled and I kept walking.  
  
*~*Kitchen*~*  
  
I took out some fish and I put it in the frying pan. I felt a presence in the kitchen. I turned and I saw that it was Legolas. I asked, "What are you doing in here?" He sighed and I saw a tear roll down his delicate cheek. I went to him and I surrounded him in a hug. I whispered into his hair and I asked, "What makes you cry?" He just cried. I said, "My dear elf, please tell me what's wrong." He looked at me through his glistening brown eyes. He said, "Lady…" I said, "Please call me Serena. There is no need to be so formal. Now what is wrong Legolas?" He said, "I just can't help but feel like I did nothing to help Gandalf." I hugged him and I said, "If you would like to know he isn't dead. I can feel magic. He is still alive. Although his magical aura is dangerously low, but he is alive. I can feel him and he can feel me looking for him. I am sure that he will come to you and the others." He smiled at me and asked, "Could I help you Serena?" I looked at his chocolate brown eyes and I saw pure innocence. I nodded and I turned to the slowly cooking fish. I handed him a lemon. I said, "Cut the lemon in half and take the halves and squeeze them over the fish." He nodded and I began to make a fruit salad. I heard, "Dani when will the food be ready?" I said, "Well if a certain Prince of Gondor is so hungry that he is rushing me then I will stop cooking and for all I care he can starve." I turned around and I threw a grape at him. He got it right between the eyes. I laughed. I turned around and I finished the salad. I put a large spoon in it and I said, "Here Ron take this I am sure that this will hold you till the main course is done cooking." I handed him the salad and some bowls. He left quickly. I laughed and said, "Here Legolas you can have some fruit. I will finish this." He said, "Thank you Serena." I smiled. I turned the fish over and I seared the other side. I made some rice and I dished out the rice into 12 bowls and I placed fish in each bowl. I asked, "Can you help me carry these dishes into the dining room?" He nodded and set his fruit bowl down. I picked up four dishes and I walked out. I saw that the hobbits were hungry I set the bowls in front of them. I said, "Don't you even touch the food yet. I have to bring in more." I watched as they sat rigid in their seats. I turned around and I almost ran into Legolas. I looked into his eyes and I said, "Oh I am sorry. Here let me help you." I took two bowls from his hands and I set them in front of Aragorn and Boromir. I went into the kitchen and I got Leoglas's bowl of fruit and I set it in front of him. I said, "Now young ones you may eat." I began to leave when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned and I saw that it was Legolas. He asked, "Aren't you going to join us?" I smiled and I said, "No I will be out in the rose gardens. Aragorn you have dish washing duty." I heard him groan. I smiled and I left.  
  
*~*Rose Gardens*~*  
  
I sat on a stone bench and looked at the moon. I thought, 'Gandalf please get better. I know that you are alive. Everyone misses you. They think that you are dead.' I laughed and I started to sing, "If by chance,  
  
We meet again,  
  
I'll be sure to say I love you,  
  
If by chance,  
  
I see your face,  
  
I'll be dazzled by the magic in your eyes,  
  
They look so sweet,  
  
If by chance we should happen to meet,  
  
I'll run into your arms so safe and warm,  
  
By your side I'll stand,  
  
If by chance we meet again,  
  
I talk to you,  
  
I wonder if the words would come out right,  
  
If by chance,  
  
I held you close,  
  
I could drift away with the warmth of your embrace,  
  
You were so sweet,  
  
If By chance we should happen to meet,  
  
We'll start all over again,  
  
Me and my best friend,  
  
A whole new life we'll plan,  
  
If by chance we meet again,  
  
If by chance we meet again.." I heard, "That was a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?" I turned around and I saw that it was Legolas. I looked at the ground and I said, "My mother taught it to me. What are you doing out here. Didn't you eat?" I watched as he sat next to me and he said, "Well I just wanted to know if you were all right. I thank you for consoling me. You know ever since I saw you at Elrond's house I have fell in love with you. I know that it sounds crazy but, whenever I am near you my heart races. I look into your clear blue eyes and I see pure wisdom and innocence. I feel great magic within you." I feel my heart race. I said, "Well Legolas, I feel the same about you. I have loved you since I saw you. Your golden hair, chocolate brown eyes, and you large heart. You have captured my heart and I was so sad when I left and never saw you." He smiled at me and he took his delicate hands and put them on my cheeks and he lowered his lips to mine. I felt my heart racing. I heard a cough. We separated and I saw that it was my brother. I said, "We weren't doing anything." He said, "Right. Get inside Serenity." I stood and I said, "No. You have no power over me! Aragorn you gave up that when you left six years ago. I love Legolas. I would lay my life down to protect him." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ron looked like he was going to kill Legolas. He said, "Well we, the fellowship, are leaving tomorrow." I said, "My group is coming with you." He looked at me and said, "No you stay here." I said, "Why are you so against me?" He said, "You are an irresponsible little girl." I saw red. I walked up to him and smacked him. I said, "You don't know me!" I turned and I walked away with tears in my eyes.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*~*Library: 5 in the morning*~*  
  
I knew what I had to do. I snuck into Frodo's room and I saw the ring on a silver chain. I took the ring and I left a note:  
  
Dear Fellowship,  
  
I am taking the ring to mount doom. I have to prove myself. Frodo don't tell Legolas or Aragorn where I have gone. I know that when you read this you will leave, but don't worry about me. I am beyond your reach. I will finish this Quest and I will never be seen. I will get rid of the ring and Sauron and Saurman. I will also get rid of the dark forces. If you must know anymore than that ask Lady Galadriel. She will know more.  
  
-Princess Serenity  
  
Then I teleported away.  
  
*~*Mordor*~*  
  
I stood at the base of Mount Doom. I could feel the pull of the ring. I began my climb to the summit. I hear a screaming sound and I whisper, "Silver Crystal Stealth." I became invisible to the human eye. I ran. I knew that Orcs were after me. But I kept on hurrying. I saw the opening to the temple top in the mountain. I felt the heat of the volcano. I looked around and I noticed that there were fires all around me. I ran at break- neck speed. I saw the ledge. I stopped and I tossed the ring into the fires. I watched as the power of the ring exploded on impact with the hot fire. I smiled and I heard a roar of pain. I said, "Moon Crystal Power." I felt the energy of the Imperium Silver Crystal washed over my body. I said, "Ancient powers of the Cosmos seal these dark powers in hell for all of eternity." I watched as a silver light spread out from my body and captured all of the evil forces. I saw that there was Saurman screaming as he was being purified. I saw that the Orcs were also being purified and that they were changing back to the elves that they once were. But I saw a shadow of Sauron. I quickly released the elves and Saurman. Then I said, "Sauron you go to hell." I chanted in ancient Lunarian, "By my blood I banish thee to eternal torment." I watched as he vanished in silver sparkles. I looked around at the elves and the wizard. I said, "Let's away." The nodded and we left the temple.  
  
*~*Mordor*~*  
  
I looked around and I noticed that it was very different. I saw that vegetation was beginning to grow. I heard, "Miss may I know your name?" I said, "I am Princess Serenity of Gondor." The wizard said, "Why did you save us?" I said in elfish, "All of you may go where ever you want. You are free of Sauron's torment." I saw there eyes and I smiled. I said, "Go to your clan. Plead for forgiveness. I saved you because I knew that in your heart that you were also a victim." He nodded and vanished. I said, "Oh my Legolas. I miss you so." I began my trip to Gondor.  
  
The song is by Patti LaBelle. Here's the second part. No it isn't over!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own either Lord of the rings or Sailor Moon. 


	3. romance...

Chapter 6  
  
AN: It has been a year since the Fellowship has seen Serenity. They have sent many legions to find her. She had to walk home from Mordor. Oh and this is basically on the return of Sere to Gondor. And this focuses on the romance between Legolas and Sere. All right let's read…  
  
*~*Doors of Gondor Castle Sere's POV*~*  
  
I stood ready to go inside. I heard, "You girl. What are you doing here?" I said, "I would like to see King Aragorn." He said, "You can't go in there looking like that." I looked down and I saw that my platinum white dress had turned a muddy brown; my silver hair had lost its sparkle; I had dirt all over me and I was dangerously thin. I said, "Please if you don't let me see my brother I will bring back Sauron." I saw the fear in his eyes and he led me into the throne room. I saw my brother in a scowl. I said, "Ron please help me." I watched as his head went up. He looked at me and asked, "Serenity is that you? What happened? Where have you been?" I said weakly, "Ron I am tired, hungry and dirty. I want you to shelter me from the world." He came to me and took me in his arms. He gasped and said, "Dani you haven't eaten have you? You are tiny." I said, "Wanted to come home quick. Never stopped. Power spent couldn't teleport home from Mordor." He nodded and he carried me away.  
  
*~*Bathroom*~*  
  
I was set on the toilet seat and ron began to undress me. I said, "Don't you feel ashamed that you have to do this?" He said, "No my dear you are my sister. I don't get off when you are naked. I love you but not that way…My god you are so thin. I have to wash you and you need to be healed and get to bed." I nodded and I began to help get myself undressed. He gasped as he saw all of the scratches and scars. He said, "How did you get those?!?" I said, "People who tried to take advantage of me. But you should have seen them. They were missing body parts when I was through with them." He laughed and then said, "Sere the night that you left I said that you were a weak little girl. I am so sorry I was trying to keep you from leaving. I didn't want you to be hurt. I am very sorry." I ran my fingers through his hair and I said, "Ron I forgive you. I have always forgiven you." He smiled and he sat me in the bathtub. I felt the warm water hit my cold skin. I sighed and I said, "Ron could you wash my hair also?" He smiled and I fell asleep.  
  
*~*3 days Later*~*  
  
I woke up to see that Ron was in a chair next to me. I heard the door open and Legolas said, "Wake up Aragorn. Today is a beautiful morning." I watched in amusement as Legolas tried to wake up my brother. I felt like I was full. I looked down and I noticed that I had been fed. I heard, "What do you want Legolas?" He said, "You have things to do today. Now tell me why you aren't sleeping in your bed." I lied back down on the bed and I shut my eyes. I heard, "Because my sister and your love has come home." I heard him say, "Now how dare you say that. Serena hasn't come home for a year." I heard the sadness in his voice and I sat up. I said, "Well that is a way to welcome me home. I think that I will just leave again." I sat and I had my arms crossed. I heard, "Serena? Oh my god! I have missed you so much. I am sorry, I love you." I said, "Come here! I have missed my elf. I had to fight off men that wanted to take advantage of me. I have loved you and you and Ron have been my only guiding force to get me home." I took Legolas in my arms and he kissed my forehead. I heard the door open and close. I said, "Legolas I have loved you but if you have found another then I am happy for you." He said, "Now tell me Serena why would you think that? I have been so faithful to you that I in fact want to give up my immortality for you. For me to do that I have to give you my necklace." I watched as he took off a tiny necklace that had a tiny diamond on it. I said, "Oh Legolas. I love you! You are so kind." I kissed him on his blushing pink lips. I felt him put his hands on my cheeks. I felt his heart beat faster. I broke the kiss. I said, "Well my dear. If we are being totally honest with each other…I want to show you something." I placed my hands on the side of his head and I showed him my past. He said, "You had a previous life? Your supposed husband beat and poisoned you?" I nodded and I said, "Do you still love me?" He took my face in his hands and he said, "My dear Serenity I love you with all of my heart. You are so beautiful and I love you. I would gladly protect you and treat you like a lady should be treated. You deserve this." I watched as he placed the necklace on my neck. He said, "Now that makes you look beautiful and mine. Aragorn has Arwen and I have you. You are mine." I kissed him and he held me. I asked, "So when is the wedding to make it official?" He just said, "Well I would like it during a full moon. You are my lunar angel." I smiled and I said, "That would be absolutely wonderful. Now by any chance can you leave so that I may dress? I am still in my night gown." He pouted and said, "But I like you like this." I said, "You silly elf. I am going to change into one of my white dresses and you can come back in so that you can brush my long silver tresses." He smiled and said, "All right I will give you five minutes." He kissed me on my forehead then he left. I got up and I went to the closet and I looked inside. I saw that there was one dress. It was all white and satin. I put it on and I looked at myself in a full-length mirror. I said, "Well you may come back inside Legolas." He came inside and I heard his gasp. I smiled and I handed him the brush. He took it and began to brush my hair. I felt the bristles of the brush caressing my scalp. I felt his fingers running through my hair as he put it half up in a braid like his hair. I opened my eyes and I smiled. I said, "It is wonderful." I heard, "Master Legolas, Mistress Serenity the king would like you to come down now." I said, "I am going to kill him." Legolas said, "I don't think that your brother would like a child yet so I think that we should go." I blushed furiously. I took Legolas's hand and I walked out. 


	4. Wedding day mishaps...

Chapter 7  
  
AN: All right it is the wedding day. Sere is all alone with the girls. Aragorn has taken Legolas away. Oh and if for some reason you don't like the fact that I didn't really follow the story line, well I am sorry. I hope that you like the twists and turns in this chappie!  
  
*~*April 26: Sere's POV: Dream*~*  
  
I looked around and I saw that I was on the highest peak in the Gondorian Mountains. I watched in horror as all of the villages were leveled. I heard, "I will find you my queen. You are correct. I am back. You thought that I was dead and gone. But I am back. I will find you and I will have you as my own." I listened to the screams of all of the people that were dying.  
  
*~*End Dream Room: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I began to feel the dreaded feeling in my heart. I heard, "Good morning kitten." I looked up and I saw that it was Amara. She asked, "Sere what is wrong?" I said, "I had a nightmare." She came to my side and said, "Tell me moon face." I looked at her and I said, "Hold up. I am going to ask you three questions and I want you to answer them." She nodded and I said, "All right who am I?" I looked at Amara and she said, "You are Princess Serenity of Gondor and Former NeoQueen Serenity of the universe." I sat there stunned. I said, "Next question. Who are you?" She smiled and said, "That is an easy one. I am Amara, friend and protector of the high princess. Also I am Sailor Uranus." I asked, "Do you remember the Silver Millennium?" Amara said, "Yes." I said, "Oh Mara it is good to know that you have your memories. Do the others have theirs?" She smiled and said, "Yes they do even Lita. Yes we found her." I said, "Why didn't you tell me?" She sat next to me and said, "You know Trista she wants everything to go smoothly for your wedding. We were going to tell you later." I thought back to my nightmare and I said, "Mara Endymion is alive. He wants me back. He is going to kill everyone who gets in his way. What are we going to do?" I looked up at Amara and she said, "Well today nothing. Today is your wedding to Legolas Greenleaf. It is supposed to be your happiest day." I smiled and I said, "I guess that you are right. I can't wait to see Legolas." She kissed my forehead and I got out of bed and I asked, "So what is on the agenda for this morning?" Amara said, "Well you, Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, Arwen, Kate, Lita and I are going to the royal spa. Then at three we will begin to get ready for your wedding at five." I said, "That sounds good." I went to my bathroom and I changed into some comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. I came out and I brushed my silver locks and I put on some tennis shoes. I said, "Ok Amara let's go." We left.  
  
*~*Living Room: Lita's POV*~*  
  
I sat in anticipation. It has been a long time since I have seen my best friend. I heard, "Are you all fight Lita?" I turned and I saw that it was Michelle. I just nodded. I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I said, "When will they get down here?" I heard, "Are you that impatient?" I turned around and I saw that it was my silver haired queen. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and she came to me and hugged me and said in my ear, "My dear Jupiter. How I have missed you. You are so wonderful." I smiled and I said, "I have also missed you also." We let go of each other and I said, "Now can we leave?" We laughed and we left.  
  
*~*Mountain Spa: Sere's POV*~*  
  
I stood in the lobby. I watched as Arwen went up to the desk and said something. I watched as the desk clerk said, "Yes come this way. I am the head mistress here. My name is Saolin. Please come." I walked behind here and we walked to the quiet room. Saolin said, "All right here is the itinerary. First you will have a facial, then a manicure and pedicure, and finally end with a deep tissue massage." I smiled and I sighed. We all sat down on some comfortable chairs and the ladies began to work their magic. I felt the mask begin to get warm. I closed my eyes and I listened to the babbling brook outside. I heard, "So how do you like it ladies?" I said, "This feels wonderful." I felt the mask being taken off and a cool cream being placed on my face. Then we all got up and walked to separate rooms. I undressed and I put on a robe and I lied on a cushioned chair. I heard the door open and I heard, "Well good morning princess. I am Meilyn. I am your masusse. I will be using oils in your massage. What type of oil do you want?" I said, "How about green olive and a soft smelling apple." She nodded and I felt her begin to rub my back. I felt the warm oils on my back. They smelled lovely. I closed my eyes and I listened to the birds.  
  
*~*One hour later*~*  
  
I heard, "All right Princess you are done." I got up and I put on my sweat pants and t-shirt. I picked up my shoes and walked out. I heard, "Kitten Here. How was your massage?" I said, "It was heavenly. Yours?" She said, "It was and felt so good. But now we get a pedicure and a manicure. I think that this will be just at wonderful." I said, "Well, when did you become so feminine?" She laughed as we entered a room that had many chairs and I saw that all of the other girls were there. I sat next to Kate. She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I felt hands on my feet and I felt the rubbing begin.  
  
*~*3 hours later: 4:30*~*  
  
I sat in my room and I listened to the talking girls and I looked in my mirror. I looked at myself and I began to doubt myself. I heard, "What is wrong Sere?" I looked up and I saw that it was Lita. I said, "I can't do this. I am not good enough for him." I stood and I heard, "No sere you are just right for him." I said, "I can't do this." I felt a hand on my back and I looked up and I saw that it was Kate. She said, "My dear you are perfect for Legolas. You both are very loving. You can do this. These doubts are just wedding day jitters. Take a deep breath and calm your self." I inhaled and exhaled. I felt better and I said, "Ok I can do this." Amara said, "Well let's get you into that dress of yours. I nodded and I stood and they helped me into a bride. I had a white gauzy dress that sparkled in light. It was ivory white and it was off my creamy alabaster shoulders. It had a gauzy skirt and the top ended at the base of my breasts. They zipped me up in the back and then Kate and Michelle began to braid my hair. The braided half of it and placed it in a bun. They put red tiny rosebuds in the bun. Trista, Amara, and Hotaru began to put on my sparkles. Then Arwen placed on wrist a silver bracelet. Lita put on the necklace that Legolas gave me and Kate put my veil on. I turned to the mirror and I looked at myself. I looked like an angel. I said, "I look wonderful. Thank you." The girls smiled and we could hear the organ begin to play. I grabbed my bouquet of red roses. I told Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Lita, and then Arwen to go. I took Kate's arm and we stepped out and I took James's other arm. We listened to the wedding march to begin. It began and we walked down the isle. I saw my Legolas. His honey blonde hair shone like the sun, and his brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. I gave him one of my million watt smiles and he lost it. We stopped at the alter and I kissed Kate and James. Then I took Legolas' arm and Aragorn said, "We are here today to join my sister Princess Serenity Danielle of Gondor to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood in holy matrimony. If anyone should refuse the two of them not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard, "Well Serenity it looks like I will have to kill him." I gasped and I turned around and I saw standing in the doorway Endymion. I could feel the hate radiating off of his body.  
  
Oh no what is going to happen???? 


	5. More Wedding and reception

Chapter 8  
  
*~*Last Time*~*  
  
Then I took Legolas' arm and Aragorn said, "We are here today to join my sister Princess Serenity Danielle of Gondor to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood in holy matrimony. If anyone should refuse the two of them not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard, "Well Serenity it looks like I will have to kill him." I gasped and I turned around and I saw standing in the doorway Endymion. I could feel the hate radiating off of his body.  
  
*~*Now*~*  
  
I said, "What do you want?" He began to walk up the isle. He said, "Well I want you. You never did submit to me." I felt Legolas' anger. I said, "You gave up that right to me when you poisoned me. Legolas I will explain later…Silver Moon Power!" I felt the energy rush over my body. When the light died down I noticed that I was in my Cosmos form. I heard, "Serenity, we'll back you up." I said, "Let's take this outside." He just smirked. We walked outside and said, "Well my Queen. How are we going to fight?" I unsheathed my lunar katanas. They were glowing silver. He said, "Well you are going to loose." I said, "No I am not. You will loose and I will make sure that you never come back!" I whispered, "Golden Crystal come to your maker." I watched as the golden light escaped from Endymion's body. He cried out in pain and screamed, "What did you do? You lunarian bitch!" I began the fight and I found that moments later he was on the ground. He said, "What now lover. Are you going to kill me?" I said, "That goes against my beliefs. So…By the blood of my heritage I banish thee. Ari ki ha pinloku. (Go to hell bastard: in lunarian.) I watched as a silver light surrounded Endymion and then he vanished. I smiled and I thought, 'I am so glad that there wasn't any bloodshed. Now back to my wedding.' I detransformed and I went back inside. I said, "I will explain later. Please continue." Aragorn just nodded. He said, "Ok Legolas do you take Serenity to be your wife, for better for worse, for sick and in health, for rich and for poor as long as you both shall live?" I looked at Legolas and he smiled and said, "Yes. With all of my heart." I smiled as tears began to fall. Aragorn looked at me and he said, "Serenity do you take Legolas to be your husband, for better for worse, for sick and in health, for rich and for poor as long as you both shall live?" I said, "Yes. With all of my heart." Aragorn said, "All right you may put the rings on each other and say your vows." I took the ring from Hotaru and I placed it on Legolas' finger. I said, "My dear elf. I have lived a thousand lives and I have never found a person like you. You are the light in my life. You are the sun when I wake in the morning and the moon at night. I love you with all of my heart and I would protect you with my life. Sakai cloi meyo gefu saramba. Heohai gewna kino rinto bali hai venyo (I will be your wife for all eternity. I grant you the power of the Golden Crystal the counterpart of the Silver Crystal: in lunarian)." I looked at Legolas and he said, "Serenity Danielle you are the most amazing person on earth. I have loved you since I saw you that day in Rivendell. You are so wonderful and you are an angel from heaven. I would give my life for you. I want to spend my life with you for all eternity." I smiled through my tears and I felt his lips on mine. We ended the kiss and I heard, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." I looked at Legolas and he smiled at me. We turned to the guests and they stood and smiled, cheered and clapped. I took Legolas' arm and we walked out.  
  
*~*Reception*~*  
  
I took a hold of Legolas' hand and I said, "Well they are waiting. Let's go in." He just kissed me and we entered. We listened as all of our guests' cheers and applause. I smiled and I waved. We were ushered to the head table. I heard, "Princess do you have anything to say?" I said, "Yes. Welcome all. You are all friends here. I hope that you have a good time here. Enjoy your food. Legolas?" He said, "Well as my new wife said we hope that you enjoy yourselves." I smiled and we sat down. I watched as the food began to come out. I whispered in Legolas' ear, "You are my own. No one may have you." He just laughed. We got our food and we ate.  
  
*~*20mintues later*~*  
  
Legolas and I got up and we went out onto the dance floor. We heard the band begin to play and sing, "Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt like this before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
Now I've finally found someone  
  
To stand by me  
  
We saw the writing on the wall  
  
As we felt this magical  
  
Fantasy  
  
Now with passion in our eyes  
  
There's no way we could disguise it  
  
Secretly  
  
So we take each other's hand  
  
'Cause we seem to understand  
  
The urgency  
  
Just remember  
  
You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Hey, baby  
  
With my body and soul  
  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
  
So we'll just let it go  
  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
  
Just remember  
  
You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
But I've had the time of my life  
  
And I've searched though every open door  
  
Till I found the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
  
And I've searched though every open door  
  
Till I found the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you..."  
  
I kissed Legolas on his lips and I said, "From now on that is our song. I love you Prince Legolas Greenleaf." He said, "And I love you Princess Serenity Greenleaf." I smiled brightly. We all heard the applause and cheers. I smiled and I turned to the audience. They were smiling happily. I watched as Aragorn came to me and he asked, "Legolas could I steal your wife so that I may dance with her?" Legolas looked at me and he nodded. I smiled and I said, "Thank you my elf." I took my brother's hands and we began to dance to the song, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight  
  
(Pocketful of starlight, hm,hm,hm,hm,hm,hm)  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
(Save it for a rainy, save it for a rainy, rainy, rainy, day)  
  
For when your troubles start multiplyin' and they just might  
  
It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
  
With just a pocketful of starlight  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
(Save it for a rainy day)  
  
Save it for a rainy day."  
  
I said, "Thank you. You were so good to me. I will never ever forget you. I love you Ron. Even if you had to leave." I smiled and he just laughed at me. I heard, "Sere can I dance with you?" I looked behind me and I saw that it was James. I said, "Of course." I took his hands and I just waltzed with him. He said, "Sere I want you to tell Legolas about your past." I asked, "How did you know?" He smiled and said, "Your parents were your mother and father from the Silver Millennium. They told me and Kate of your past. Aragorn doesn't have any of the magic that you have. Sere be careful. Did you give Legolas the Golden Crystal?" I said, "Yes I did when I spoke that different language I bestowed upon him the power of the Golden Crystal and the powers of the earth. He is my husband now and we will be together for a long time." I kissed him and I went to my husband. He asked, "Are we ready to go?" I nodded and we left.  
  
  
  
Will there be trouble in paradise??? 


	6. Fight

Chapter 9  
  
AN: Sorry guys for not getting this out. It is the first night on their honeymoon. Serenity is adamant about revealing her past to Legolas. All right.  
  
*~*Woods of Kirash*~*  
  
I saw the beautiful trees and I heard, "Sere where are you?" I said, "By the stream Legolas." I turned to see him and he sat next to me. I placed my hands in his and I showed him my past. I looked down at my hands and I heard, "My dear rabbit you went through all of that?" I looked up and I said, "Yes. I was so scared that you would hate me for my past." He said, "Now why would I do that? I love you so much!" I smiled and I captured his lips with mine. I felt my heart begin to spill over with love. I lied on my back and we did it…(-_-')  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw that the sun was just rising above the horizon. I sat up and I heard, "Good morning my beautiful wife. How are you this morning?" I saw my Legolas in a gold tunic and brown pants. I said, "I am doing wonderful my husband. And you?" He just kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back. He ended the kiss and said, "Well how about we go for a trip to the mountains." I nodded and we began to leave.  
  
*~*Lunar Mountains*~*  
  
I stood up and I looked at the beauty of the mountains. I heard, "Come on we have to find that moon brat. She can't get away with leaving us to fight alone." I gasped and I turned to look at Legolas. I saw that he had drawn his bow and knocked an arrow. I whispered into Legolas' ear, "I think that they are the inner scouts. They betrayed me." He nodded and we heard, "I found her Rae." I looked up to see that it was Mina. I said in elfish, "Legolas go. I can protect myself. I want you to go back to Gondor and tell Trista what has happened." He looked at me like he was going to protest and then he left quickly. I looked down and I asked, "What do you three want?" Ami looked at me with her blue eyes in sadness. I heard a silent plea, 'Please Serenity, forgive me. I was brainwashed by Endymion. He sent me with Rae and Mina. I have always remained loyal to you.' I thought, 'All right, Ami if you swear allegiance to me then you can walk towards me. I will not let you be hurt. I have a shield protecting me. If you approach it with a dark feeling towards me then you shall be repelled. If not then you will walk through and you should hide behind the tree.' I watched her eyes and I knew that she understood. I watched as she passed right through the shield. I smiled as Rae and Mina began to scream. I said, "Well it looks like the odds have been evened." I jumped from my branch on the tree and I said, "You two will regret the fact that you interrupted my honeymoon." I began to fight hand-to-hand and I quickly dominated. I watched as Ami dominated mina. I said, "You will no longer terrorize me and my loyal friends." I watched as darkness entered her eyes. I felt the heat of mars and I was thrown off. I hit my head on a rock. I heard, "Serenity! You two stop it! What is your problem?" I sat up and I saw that Ami was standing in front of me. Rae said, "Well Mina it looks like the traitor is finally growing a backbone." I stood on shaky legs and I said, "You two will never be here again." I began to chant in ancient Lunarian. I called, "Powers of Mars and Venus come to me." I watched as red and orange orbs came to me. I felt them enter my body and I watched as Rae and Mina fell to the ground in a dead faint. I turned to mercury and I purified her soul. She looked at me questioningly. I said, "I just purified your soul." She nodded and I heard, "Serenity are you all right? Ami?" I saw Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, and Lita. Along with Legolas. I smiled and I said, "I am all right, just a little tired." I felt my knees begin to buckle. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked into the eyes of my love. He said, "I think that it is time to get you home." I nodded and I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Will there be trouble in paradise??? 


	7. HELP!!!!!!!

Authors Notes  
  
Ok so I am still alive. Yes I didn't fall off the face of the earth. NE- wayz, I am having major writer's block. Now I need your help! Who should be the new enemy.  
  
Enemy: Evil (pure), male or female (note Endymion and Sauron are just locked away)  
  
Should Serenity become the NeoQueen??? I think that I have a slight idea, but I need your thoughts. Otherwise this will never be finished.  
  
-Akiko  
  
"Keeper of all that is a part of Legolas…" 


End file.
